


Day 9: Idiotic

by EllaEnchanting



Series: Hypnovember 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Hypnotism, No Stated Gender, Other, intelligence play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaEnchanting/pseuds/EllaEnchanting
Summary: Intelligence play dialogue.
Series: Hypnovember 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841872
Kudos: 22





	Day 9: Idiotic

“Hey, you ever notice how Idiotic contains the word ‘Id”?”

“No”

“Id-iotic. ‘Iotic’ means something you want.”

“Now I KNOW _that’s_ not right.” 

“And your id is that base, primal part of you, right?”

“I guess”

“And that’s the part we play with when we do hypnosis”

“So? Where are you going with this?”

“Because Id-iotic. It’s literally what you want deep down”

“Huh?”

“What you want deep down…”

“What?”

“..is to be idiotic”

“I do?”

“You definitely do. It’s in the definition. Try saying it.”

“Id-iotic”

“Again. Does that make it stronger?”

‘Id-iotic”

“That desire to be dumb?”

“Id-iotic”

“You don’t have to fight that, y’know”

“Id-iotic”

“Just give in to what you know you need”

“Id-iotic”

“It’s pretty hard to think now, huh?”

“Id-iotic”

“Good. That’s a good toy”

“Id-iotic”

“Nice and sweet and dumb”

“Id-iotic”

“It’s ok, I’ll take care of you”

“Id-iotic”

“You don’t have to think for a while”

“Id-iotic”

“Oh sweetheart, you don’t have to keep repeating like that. Are you out of other words?

Yeah? 

Well, that’s ok. Let me just think for you for a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not personally that into intelligence play, but it's big in the hypnokink community and it fit the prompt. It's sometimes a bit of a hard subfetish to explain outside the community. For those that like it, having a sense of being temporarily empty-minded can be stress relieving, fun, and sexy. :) The Secret Subject has some wonderful videos about this on youtube if you're curious.
> 
> As always, feedback and comments are very much welcomed.


End file.
